A removable partial denture is a dental prosthetic consisting of one or more artificial teeth that can be removed from the mouth. The process of making a removable partial denture starts at a dental office, where a dentist takes an impression of a patient's teeth and gums as well as the patient's bite registration. The patient's bite registration is a recording of how the patient's upper and lower teeth fit together when the patient bites down. A dental mould typically made of plaster is created based on the impression and bite registration. A wax model of a clasp or partial that has artificial gums and at least one tooth is created from the dental mould. The wax model is surrounded with matrix material and then subjected to boiling water, which melts away the wax and separates the negative of the clasp or partial from the wax. A thermoplastic resin is added to the matrix material and then placed in bulky, large-scale and expensive hot press equipment. The hot press equipment can be very costly and may not be available in many places desiring to make dental prostheses.